Shinigami et moi
by Carina D
Summary: Duo fait des rêves. Des cauchemars en fait. Peut-être des souvenirs. Il n'en sait rien. Et cette voix qui commence à lui parler dans la tête... Mature dans les chapitres plus loin si l'histoire est bonne.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Carina_D

Adresse : rikadorf

Titre : Shinigami et moi

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : Angs, surnaturel

Couple : Sais pas s'il va y en avoir.

Bonne lecture !

***

Prologue

Il était dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par des chandelles posées ça et là. Il regarda autour de lui; une femme se dressait devant lui. Elle était toute vêtue de noir et un capuchon de la même couleur lui cachait la moitié du visage. On ne pouvait apercevoir sur cette figure qu'un sourire ironique qui étirait ses lèvres. Comment savait-il que c'était une femme? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il le savait, c'était tout. La femme s'approcha de lui. Il voulu reculer mais ses poignets, son ventre, sa tête et ses chevilles étaient solidement attachés sur le marbre dur et froid où il était étendu. L'inconnue plaça une main sur le front en sueur du jeune garçon et se mit à incanter dans une langue étrangère. Dès qu'elle eut fini, toutes les bougies s'éteignirent une après l'autre. Le garçonnet savait ce qui allait arriver. Il se mit à hurler et à se débattre sans toute fois laisser cour à ses larmes : il ne pleurait jamais.

Il continua de crier avec toute la force que ses poumons d'enfant lui permettaient. Une forme commença à se former à partir de la fumée des chandelles éteintes. La silhouette de brume resta suspendue juste au dessus de l'enfant enchaîné. Quand l'apparition fut complète, le bambin put voir les contours de ce qui semblait être de longs cheveux. Un grand sourire, semblable à celui de la femme, était visible à son tour. Deux points rouges s'illuminèrent quand la silhouette ouvrit ses paupières. L'enfant arrêta de crier et fixa la silhouette; le mal émanait d'elle.

L'ombre s'approcha de lui et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu seras à moi ». Puis, elle l'embrassa. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux ou de passionné, mais bien sauvage et possessif. Le prisonnier senti un grand froid pénétrer en lui. Il ferma les yeux, ravala ses larmes, et les ouvrit à nouveau. L'être n'y était plus; il avait disparu. « Non, je suis bien là, avec toi », murmura une voix en lui.

Et l'enfant hurla.

Hihi, je sais, c'est court mais c'est un prologue. Est-ce que c'est assez angst? Est-ce que tout le monde arrive à suivre? Pas trop dur à comprendre? En tout cas, envoyez-moi des commentaires pour savoir ce que je devrais changer ou pas. Merci d'avance!


	2. Les voix

Auteur : Carina_D

Adresse : rikadorf 

Titre : Shinigami et moi

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : Angs, surnaturel

Couple : Sais pas s'il va y en avoir

Bonne lecture !

Duo se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Son pyjama était plaqué dans son dos et ses cheveux étaient tous aplatis sur son front. «Quel affreux cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de revenir me hanter à chaque nuit ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? Argh ! Trop penser me donne mal à la tête, surtout quand je n'ai pas mangé» pensa Duo tandis que son estomac grognait de mécontentement.

L'américain sauta de son lit sans toute fois s'habiller correctement et descendit les escaliers à la course. Quand il arriva aux abords de la cuisine, Duo sentit une odeur agréable lui chatouiller les narines. Il ouvrit les portes, mis son faux sourire de joker pour ne pas inquiéter ses coéquipiers, en tout cas, Quatre, puisque les autres devaient se foutre de lui comme de l'an quarante, et lança un jovial :

-Good morning everyone !

Il resta bêtement la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des 30 sous.

-Eh ! Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu pour déjeuner ! Bande de gloutons !

-Hn. Baka, entendit-il de la part du pilote 01, Heero Yui.

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme tout le monde et te lever un peu plus de bonne heure , continua le grand brun à la mèche, le pilote 03, Trowa Barton.

-Et je ne parlerai pas de gloutons à ta place, Maxwell », fit le pilote 05.

-Wufei ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je t'en ai gardé de côté , termina le petit ange blond, le pilote 04, Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Oh ! Quat-chan ! T'es le seul de gentil et de compréhensif avec moa !

-Bein oui, c'est ça Maxwell ! Pauvre petite bête à plaindre. Tu fais vraiment pitié.

-Feifei ! T'es pas gentil ! Ze t'ai rien fait ! Puisque c'est comme ça, ze te proute et je boude. Nah ! fit l'américain en tirant la langue de façon puérile.

Duo prit l'assiette que lui tendait Quatre et engouffra toute la nourriture à une vitesse phénoménale. Wufei regarda l'américain avec un sourire amusé.

-Vraiment Maxwell, si tu ne serais pas un homme, je dirais que tu es enceinte.

-Va te faire voir Wufinet !

-Duo ! s'exclama le petit blond.

-Bein quoi ? Il est méchant avec moi !

Quatre soupira. Il avait remarqué certains changements chez son ami natté depuis quelques temps. Il mangeait deux fois plus que d'habitude mais pourtant, il n'avait pas pris un gramme, il avait des sautes d'humeur, il se réveillait souvent durant la nuit et ses sourires n'étaient pas vraiment sincères. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Duo. Mais ce dernier ne parlait pas vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment aux autres. Il préférait tout garder pour lui-même, sûrement pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Donc, Duo mangeait tout en parlant, la bouche à moitié pleine. Certains morceaux s'échappaient de sa bouche pour aller atterrir près des assiettes des autres. Après le repas, Trowa et Wufei furent de corvée de vaisselle.

-Injustice, répliquait tout bas le chinois.

Trowa, quand à lui, restait égal à lui- même. Sans un mot, il commença à préparer la vaisselle. Et le lavage de la vaisselle aurait pu se passer silencieusement si un certain américain ne serait pas revenu dans la cuisine au milieu du nettoyage pour fouiller dans le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un pot de crème glacée au chocolat et aux brisures de chocolat, et commencer à chercher querelle auprès de l'asiatique colérique 1.

Heero et Quatre étaient dans le salon en train de lire quand ils entendirent le chinois hurler des mots dans sa langue natale. Des mots qui soit dit en passant de devaient pas être très flatteur.

-Duo ! Sors de la cuisine stp !

-Voui maman !

Quatre secoua la tête en signe de résignation ; jamais ils ne réussiraient à le faire changer. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? C'était Duo qui remontait le moral de la troupe. Être des terroristes de 15 ans n'était pas une chose facile. Les batailles, les morts, le sang, les blessures, les remords, la douleur. Ils avaient besoin de Duo. Quatre aussi était utile. Il veillait toujours au bien-être des autres. Il s'occupait d'eux quand ils étaient blessés et que Sally ne pouvait venir. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, le petit blondinet était averti par son empathie, et il essayait de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'empathie pouvait être un don, ainsi qu'une malédiction.

Selon la définition du dictionnaire, cela voulait dire qu'il avait la faculté intuitive de se mettre à la place d'autrui, de percevoir ce qu'ils ressentent 2. Pour Quatre, son empathie était assez développée alors, il pouvait sentir les émotions des autres. Ce n'était pas juste une intuition, c'était un fait. Il ne pouvait se trompé, il percevait les émotions droit dans son cœur. Quelques fois, quand les émotions étaient trop fortes, le jeune empathe souffrait le martyre. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal !

Mais avec ses compagnons, jamais il n'avait eu réellement mal. Pas que les pilotes n'avaient pas d'émotions, c'est qu'ils les cachaient, les faisaient disparaître comme leur entraînement de soldat leur avait appris. Même Duo ne montrait pas les siens. Aux yeux des autres, il était toujours heureux et de bonne humeur. Mais cette journée là, Quatre avait perçu de l'angoisse, de la nervosité venant de l'américain. Mais comme le clown du groupe ne parlerait pas de ses émotions et de ses peurs avec eux, Quatre n'osait pas aller le voir et le questionner de force. Duo trouverait une échappatoire à son interrogation. Il laissa donc ses doutes s'effacer.

-Eh Wuffi ? Tu me prêtes la télécommande ?

-WUFEI, Maxwell !

Wufei lui tendis tout de même la commande. Duo le prit mais leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Dès qu'ils furent en contact, des images apparurent devant les yeux de Duo.

Une pièce sombre, des chandelles, une table. Une femme se tient devant. Cette fois, elle a les cheveux courts. Non, c'est un homme. Il est tout habillé de noir, tout comme ses cheveux. Ses yeux se lèvent dans sa direction. Des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Un asiatique sûrement à cause de ses yeux en amandes. L'homme est en train d'incanter. Puis, une forme floue se forme au dessus de l'enfant ligoté. Un instant ! Ce n'est plus un enfant maintenant. C'est un adolescent. Il est tout habillé de noir, tout comme l'homme. Autre chose de différent que dans ses autres rêves, c'est que la forme ne se forme pas à partir des bougies éteintes ; elle vient du captif. Il a mal, il a peur, il est désespéré. La forme rit.

Duo éloigna rapidement sa main. Son rêve. Il était différent. De plus, il était réveillé cette fois. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Wufei, quand à lui, ne semblait avoir rien remarqué de différent. Après avoir donné la télécommande à l'américain, le chinois continua à manger son popcorn, comme si rien n'était. Duo était perplexe ; était-il en train de devenir fou ? Était-il le seul à avoir eu cette vision ?

Il commençait à douter de son était mental quand tout à coup, le silence prit possession du salon. Duo leva les yeux vers les autres pilotes. Heero fixait un point précis, Wufei fixait le même point et Trowa s'était levé. Il suivit des yeux le regard des autres pilotes et vit Quatre, blanc comme un linge, plié en deux sur le plancher. Du sang coulait de son nez et ses pupilles étaient retournées dans leurs orbites.

-Quat' ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Duo voulut d'approcher de lui mais dès qu'il fit un pas dans sa direction, de violentes convulsions vinrent frapper le petit blond.

-Recule, ordonna Trowa d'un ton sans réplique.

Duo obtempéra tout en se demanda pourquoi Quatre avait réagit à lui aussi violemment.

-Quatre ? Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Trowa. Monte tes barrières mentales.

Le calme de Trowa du aidé le petit empathe car les secousses lentement cessèrent. Puis, Quatre tomba dans un profond sommeil.

-Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non !

La réponse de Trowa fut catégorique. Duo resta tout de même surpris. Le calme et silencieux Trowa avait changé. Puis, Trowa appela Heero pour lui demander de l'aide afin d'aller coucher Quatre dans son lit douillet. Duo était blessé. Pourquoi Heero et pas lui ?

/Tu ne vois pas que c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de ton aide ?/résonna une voix dans sa tête./ «Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et en fait, qui es-tu ?» La voix repris. /Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?/ Duo resta perplexe ; il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu une voix dans sa tête avant. «Heu...non, pas vraiment» répondit-il à la voix. /Aller, souviens-toi d'il y a 10 ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés/ «Excuses-moi mais je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas.» /Fais un effort, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en rappeler...Jason. /

Duo devint blanc comme un linge. Jason, son ancien nom avant qu'il ne prenne Duo Maxwell comme nom de code.

-Non. NON ! Pas toi !

Wufei sursauta ; pourquoi ce baka hurlait-il de la sorte ? De qui parlait-il ?

-Vas-t-en de ma tête !VAS-T-EN !

-Maxwell?

Duo sortie en courant de la planque en bousculant Wufei qui s'était approché pour aider son coéquipier.

-Maxwell!» tenta le chinois mais Duo était déjà loin.

«Mais que ce passé-t-il dans cette maison de fous?» /Tu le sauras bientôt/ «Merci Meiran de rester avec moi» /Ce n'est rien Chang/

Owari?

1 Pas fait exprêt pour les rimes, c'est sorti comme ça, tout bêtement.

2 Et pour ça, j'ai vraiment chercher dans le dictionnaire. C'est dans le petit Larousse en couleur, à la page 374 pour ceux qui veulent le savoir . C'est à peu près au milieu de la page, dans la colonne du milieu.

Wufei – Non mais, qui est-ce qui irait regarder dans le dictionnaire pour vérifier ?

Carina – Bah, moa !

Wufei – Oui mais toi, t'es une pauvre ignoranet qui ne connaît rien à rien.

Carina – TT Messant avec moi Wuwu !

Wufei – C'est WUFEI...heu...c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Carina – Je te le dis pas ou sinon, tu vas m'appeler par ce nom .

Trowa – Dorf.

(Merci Trowa d'avoir vendue la mèche è.é°)

Wufei – Ah, ok. C'est WUFEI, Dorf!

Carina – Ark! C'est laid comme ça!

Wufei – C'est vrai, c'est mieux Maxwell.

Duo – AAAaahh! Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi? T_T

Ok, c'est mal parti pour faire quelques chapitres. Je crois que je vais en faire plusieurs en fin de compte. À la prochaine!

P. S. Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent si je suis RÉELLEMENT l'auteure de cette histoire, et bien oui. Vous n'avez qu'à envoyer un mail à DeathSlave et je vous répondrai moi-même que c'était bien moi oui ^_-


End file.
